katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wednesday, June 13, 2018
'KNP&P Facebook Post:' 'Shape, Color, and Unique Features of Bears' Ears ~ Tool for Indentifying Bears:' KNP&P's June 13, 2018 07:56 Facebook post : "The shape, color, and unique features of a bear’s ears can vary. This makes them one of the easiest tools for distinguishing individual bears. Pictured (from top to bottom): the ears of bears 94, 480, and 128" KNP&P FACEBOOK POST 2018.06.13 07.56 SHAPE COLOR & UNIQUE FEATURES OF BEARS EARS - IDing TOOL.JPG|KNP&P's June 13, 2018 07:56 Facebook post: "The shape, color, and unique features of a bear’s ears can vary. This makes them one of the easiest tools for distinguishing individual bears. Pictured (from top to bottom): the ears of bears 94, 480, and 128" KNP&P FACEBOOK POST 2018.06.13 07.56 SHAPE COLOR & UNIQUE FEATURES OF BEARS EARS - IDing TOOL PHOTO ONLY.jpg|KNP&P's June 13, 2018 07:56 Facebook post: "The shape, color, and unique features of a bear’s ears can vary. This makes them one of the easiest tools for distinguishing individual bears. Pictured (from top to bottom): the ears of bears 94, 480, and 128" (photo only) 'KNP&P Tweet:' 'Shape, Color, and Unique Features of Bears' Ears ~ Tool for Indentifying Bears:' KNP&P's June 13, 2018 08:31 tweet : "The shape, color, and unique features of a bear’s ears can vary. This makes them one of the easiest tools for identifying individual bears." KNP&P TWEET 2018.06.13 05.31 SHAPE COLOR & UNIQUE FEATURES OF BEARS' EARS - IDENTIFYING TOOL.JPG|KNP&P's June 13, 2018 05:31 tweet: "The shape, color, and unique features of a bear’s ears can vary. This makes them one of the easiest tools for identifying individual bears." KNP&P TWEET 2018.06.13 05.31 SHAPE COLOR & UNIQUE FEATURES OF BEARS' EARS - IDENTIFYING TOOL PIC ONLY.jpg|KNP&P's June 13, 2018 05:31 tweet: "The shape, color, and unique features of a bear’s ears can vary. This makes them one of the easiest tools for identifying individual bears." (photo only) 'Explore.org Share Your Bearcam Memories Winner:' 'LaniH (one of bearcam's dedicated mods) wins Explore.org's Share Your Bearcam Memories Feature :' Read LaniH's Favorite Bearcam Memory Blog Feature EXPLORE COMMENT 2018.06.13 13.26 LANIH FAVORITE BEARCAM MEMORY.JPG|Explore.org's June 13, 2018 13:26 comment: "Favorite Bear Cam Memory by @LaniH:" (see link above) EXPLORE COMMENT 2018.06.13 13.26 LANIH FAVORITE BEARCAM MEMORY PIC ONLY.jpg|Explore.org's June 13, 2018 13:26 comment: "Favorite Bear Cam Memory by @LaniH:" (photo only) My favorite memory would have to be the little lip fisher subadult. We first noticed her at the end of August and she climbed up on the lip and approached the edge but backed off and sat down. She sat there for a few minutes then got back up and approached the edge again, she didn’t catch a salmon that first time. She kept coming back and before too long success! She finally had caught a salmon! Throughout September we watched her catch salmon after salmon. It was amazing to see this young subadult bear figure out how to fish one of the harder spots at the falls. I hope to see her back on the lip again this year. – LaniH 'KNP&P Comments ~ Ranger Andrew (@Katmai Ranger):' 'Cam Installation Work Continues:' Ranger Andrew's (@Katmai Ranger) June 13, 2018 14:04 comment : "Work continues on the cam installation! -Ranger Andrew" Ranger Andrew also included a photo of the work being done today by one of the Explore.org techs: RANGER ANDREW COMMENT 2018.06.13 14.04 BEARCAM INSTALLATION WORK CONTINUES.JPG|Ranger Andrew's (@Katmai Ranger) June 13, 2018 14:04 comment: "Work continues on the cam installation! -Ranger Andrew" RANGER ANDREW COMMENT 2018.06.13 14.04 BEARCAM INSTALLATION WORK CONTINUES PIC ONLY.jpg|Ranger Andrew's (@Katmai Ranger) June 13, 2018 14:04 comment: "Work continues on the cam installation! -Ranger Andrew" (photo only) 'Above Cam Installation Work in Photo Is Riffles Cam:' Ranger Andrew's (@Katmai Ranger) June 13, 2018 14:07 comment : "Yes!" (In response to "Riffles cam?) RANGER ANDREW COMMENT 2018.06.13 14.07 RIFFLES CAM - YES - IN 14.04 COMMENT PHOTO.JPG|Ranger Andrew's (@Katmai Ranger) June 13. 2018 14:07 comment: Riffles cam is the cam photographed in the 14:04 comment photo where the bearcam installation work continued today 'Bears Seen June 13, 2018:' Ranger Andrew's (@Katmai Ranger) June 13, 2018 14:59 comment : "Its been a remarkably quiet day in camp! No sightings this afternoon, as far as I am aware" RANGER ANDREW COMMENT 2018.06.13 14.59 BEARS SEEN TODAY.JPG|Ranger Andrew's (@Katmai Ranger) June 13, 2018 14:59 comment re: bears seen today: "Its been a remarkably quiet day in camp! No sightings this afternoon, as far as I am aware"